


BW Day 1 /// I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Daddy Issues, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Week 2020, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Comfort/Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kid Bruce Banner, LOTR reference, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bruce Banner, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Protective Avengers, Rebecca Banner Is An Awesome Mom, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Safety. It seems the meaning of that word changed. Not necessarily for worse though
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Rebecca Banner, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark
Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bruceweek





	BW Day 1 /// I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeaaah! First day of Bruce Week y'all !!! Hope you'll enjoy  
> The prompts were Protect & Storm  
> Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> (Also, read the end note before commenting, here I explain more about how I wrote DID Bruce and all so thank you :3)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from It's Time by Imagine Dragons

The cup in his hands was nicely warm and the smell coming from it very good, the blanket on his shoulders was really soft, the arms around his waist, comforting, the sound of the rain gently and steadily tapping against his bedroom window, peaceful… 

Bruce tried to focus on those as the thunder struck once again. He needed to remain calm. It would help them to be calm. It isn’t Dad, it’s a storm. Dad left for work a couple of hours ago and wouldn’t be back before night. It’s alright. He’d been repeating this over and over, but he knew a lot of them weren’t convinced. He wasn’t even sure he was.

Bruce couldn’t identify all of them, but he felt the Protector’s wariness (he wasn’t surprised, it was hard to think of a moment it wasn’t there, though he somehow had managed to ignore it most of the time), but also the fear of a couple of them that was mixing with his own. Then, there was Little Jo who was determined that this time, she could convince Father that they were sorry for whatever they had done and that he loved them enough to not be angry anymore if Bruce would only let her front. Joanna always asked before switching and wouldn’t do it if Bruce said no, though she would keep asking until he said yes. He wouldn’t this time, because they were safe, but also because it was completely useless. He tried to convince her so many, many times, but she wouldn’t listen. He stopped trying because he knew Joe was always mocking her for thinking Brian had even a drop of kindness inside of him, and he could be quite harsh when he wanted to. She wasn’t the only or the main target of Joe’s “bad sense of humour”, at least (it was Bruce, but if it meant peace for Jojo and the others time to time, well it was fine).

When the thunder struck another time, he jumped a little, not deep in his thoughts enough to shut off the sounds around him. Two gentle hands scooped him closer as a soothing voice spoke in his ear.

“Shh, darling, it’s alright, Mamma’s here. I’ll always be there to protect you, baby.”

Bruce relaxed in her arms, sipping at his hot chocolate. After a while, she began to softly stroke his hair while rocking both of them gently. At the moment, he couldn’t care less if she couldn’t actually keep her word or if they believe she couldn’t.

Safety felt good, however long it lasted.

~

“Hey, Bruce, you fine there?”

Bruce blinked twice before his eyes left the stormy sky to meet Tony’s. He slightly unclenched his hands that had been holding his teacup perhaps a bit too tightly for he-didn’t-know-how-long.

All the Avengers were sitting or laying on couches in Bruce’s living room. Indeed, they all got their own floor with their own living room, because Tony didn’t take ‘no’ as an answer, even if they barely get to use it since they’re always gone for a mission, “I don’t need that much place, Tony. A room would have been fine.” or any other reasons they could find. Whichever it was, Tony Stark didn’t really care and would only tell you “Bullshit” and then you would now possess a full floor in the most noticeable tower in the middle of New York… just like that. Though they each had their own floor, they were mostly using the common floor or organizing things in one of their, varying each time. Today was just a lazy day where they were still all in their pyjamas. 

“Indeed, you do seem to have something on your mind, my friend,” added Thor, “If the storm is what is disturbing you, I can…”

“Oh no, don’t worry, it’s fine! I was merely lost in my thought for a bit, nothing to worry about. Don’t need to bother Mother Nature’s schedule for that”

“If it’s a certain someone who…” Natasha started, but Bruce cut her.

“Please, don’t mention murder”

“Assassination isn’t-” 

Now it was Steve who cut Clint, “No assassination, but Bruce, if you need anything-”

“Really anything, I mean, I can-”

“Steve, Tony… I mean, everyone, it’s fine, ok?” Bruce hesitated a moment, before adding quietly, “Just… just be here?”

“Of course!”

“Wouldn’t think of being anywhere else, Brucie-bear”

“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my hammer.”

“Did he just-”

“Yeah, he did.”

“I understood that reference.”

“Clint! Tony, if it’s you who-”

“Of course it’s me, who else would have the bright idea to show Thor some Midgardian culture other th-

“Not about that-”

“Boys, calm down, I can’t read when Clint’s laughing his ass off on top of me.”

“It seems a hard task indeed.”

Bruce smiled before sipping his tea while looking at his friends.

Safety really felt good, and, perhaps it was a bit naive or even childlike, but this time, he could actually believe it would last. It seemed he wasn’t the only one to feel that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hello folks  
> First of all, it's my first try at writing a DID character (by that I mean, huh, yeah I wrote Bruce before, but I never focus on his DID, there was Hulk but... idk, it's different)  
> So the main thing I wanted to explain is how I portrayed Joe. See, these days, I've been trying to read more about DID so I can understand better and add this part in my fics, like good representation of DID and all in fics... Anyway, in this fic', I've portrayed Joe as a "persecutor" (I know this term is a controversy and that's why I put the " ") and he might seem a bit like bad or something, but here's my explanation: it is Bruce's POV, he is young (in my head, he was 6-7 years old, approximately) and obviously, he might know they exist, he doesn't understand them, nor DID fully and all, and Joe is really mean to him. When you're young, if someone is mean, they're bad. His father is mean, the kids at school are mean (one of my headcanon is that Bruce was bullied, perhaps it's already canon in the comics but I don't think it's mentioned in the movies, and I haven't read all Hulk comics yet, sadly, but I think it's a common thing in fics anyway) and there's also Joe who is mean. Perhaps he will understand later the reason behind Joe's meanness (he exists for a reason, like all the other alters) but for now that's how things are.  
> Ok, now that I explained what I really wanted to clarify, another headcanon :3 As you probably have seen, there this alter call 'the Protector'. If I remember well, it is a soldier who gave Hulk his name. Though, Hulk existed before, so I decided I would pick a name for him... but I didn't know what to choose. That's when I thought about "what if he didn't have a name before, and Bruce just knew it was 'him', 'the other guy' or, perhaps, how a young Bruce might see him aka 'the Protector'?" Also, I wasn't sure if it was more adequate for Savage Hulk or Devil Hulk (from Immortal Hulk) so you can see him as one of them, or even both (perhaps Bruce having difficulty first telling the difference between both, since they both kinda have this 'must protecc (puny) Banner' feel, idk)  
> Last thing and after I think I'm done ( :') ) is Little Jo/Jojo/Joanna. Basically, she comes from my mind only and she is a little, really naive/innocent with a neverending positivism and way too much faith for her own good. And her name is just a character I adore from another fandom I love xP  
> If you have any comments on how or what I could improve for my DID character writing, please do tell me! (^.^ )


End file.
